masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Hackett (MR)
Steven Hackett is a top-ranking official of the Alliance Navy and commanding officer of the Fifth Fleet based at Arcturus Station. Biography Early life Steven Hackett was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina on in 2134. When his mother died in 2146, he was placed in the Advanced Training Academy for Juveniles, where his affinity for science and leadership quickly became evident. Hackett enlisted in the Alliance Navy in 2152, volunteering for high-risk missions to colonize space beyond the Sol Relay. He was commissioned as a second lieutenant in 2156 and participated in the First Contact War the following year. His rare ascent from enlisted man to admiral remains an Alliance legend. Eden Prime War On relatively equal political status with both Ambassador Donnel Udina and Captain David Anderson, Admiral Hackett is one of the three officers who recommends Commander John Shepard as the first human Spectre. During the mission to track down Saren Arterius, Hackett frequently contacts Shepard with key assignments, especially those vital to the Systems Alliance security, and is generally more accepting of Shepard's decisions than Udina. When the Citadel is attacked by Sovereign, Hackett commands the Alliance vessels that reinforce the battered Citadel Fleet. Trusting in Shepard's "on the ground" judgement, Hackett leads the fleet to defend the ''Destiny Ascension''. Following the victory against Sovereign, Hackett is promoted to head of the Alliance military. Incident on Fehl Prime Admiral Hackett along with Councilor Anderson commends Delta Squad for its exceptional performance against the Blood Pack mercenaries on Fehl Prime in 2183. Lieutenant James Vega's actions during the mission strikes Hackett as similar to that of Commander Shepard. Hackett also delivers additional orders to the Delta Squad to protect valuable Alliance interests on Fehl Prime. When Vega protests, Hackett reminds him of the chain of command and assures him that Delta Squad's mission will be of vital importance to the Alliance. Hackett also cautions Vega about the dangers associated with trying to follow in Shepard's footsteps which usually involve the burden of excessive death and destruction. After the Collector attack on the colony and the subsequent destruction of the Collector ship and the deaths of almost all the colonists, Hackett again commends Vega for his heroic and selfless actions, this time on the Citadel. He honors Vega with a medal for his actions and promotes him to Lieutenant Commander. Seeing Vega fighting so hard to be like Shepard, Hackett tells him that he may have the chance to work with the Commander one day as rumors of Shepard's death were premature. Humanitarian service Admiral Hackett resumes contact with Shepard in 2185, but not before becoming involved with planning a memorial for the Commander, who is presumed dead since the attack on the [[w:c:masseffect:SSV_Normandy|SSV Normandy]] in 2183. On Hackett's orders, all proceeds from weddings held at Shepard Memorial Plaza on Elysium go to benefit the families of veterans and Alliance service members who were killed in action. The Admiral also transmits to Shepard the location of the ''Normandy'' SR-1 crash site and requests that Shepard place a monument there after recovering the dog tags of fallen crew members. After Liara T'Soni's confrontation with the Shadow Broker, she mentions that Hackett recovered Shepard's dog tags and passed them on to her so that she could return them to their rightful owner. Bahak controversy Following the destruction of the Collector Base, Admiral Hackett asks Shepard to do him a personal favor and rescue his friend, Dr. Amanda Kenson, from a group of batarians who have captured her in batarian space. After Shepard returns to the ''Normandy'' SR-2, he personally debriefs Shepard to find out exactly what happened during the mission. Regardless of how Shepard explains the decision to blow up the Alpha Relay, Hackett interrupts, stating he understands that it was "one hell of a thing" the Commander did. Subsequently, he warns Shepard to mentally prepare for the enraged batarians who will want answers and tells the Commander to be ready to return to Earth when the time comes. Reaper invasion Immediately prior to the Reaper invasion in 2186, Hackett is alerted to the incoming Reaper fleet as several deep-space outposts go dark and begins mobilizing the Alliance Navy. Unfortunately, the Reapers proved too powerful, forcing Hackett to sacrifice the Second Fleet to allow the Third and Fifth to escape, and also resulting in him presiding over the worst military defeat in human history. He advises Shepard, reinstated into the Alliance military, to go to Mars, where Liara was researching what appeared to be a Prothean superweapon. Hackett would regularly appear via the quantum entanglement video communication device to debrief Shepard after a mission. After the battle for Rannoch, Shepard asks Hackett the reason for being put in charge of combating the Reapers. Hackett explains it's because Shepard has a loyal crew who followed the Commander against Sovereign and survived the Omega-4 Relay, centrally because they believed in Shepard. Hackett expresses his distaste at the Illusive Man's aim to control the Reapers, asserting that he is "trying to tame a shark" and that the whole galaxy could end up paying for his misguided intent. He orders the Commander to kill him. During the assault on Cronos station, Hackett mobilizes the Fifth Fleet against the Cerberus Fleet. He maintains contact with Shepard's team as they fight their way through the station. Later, when Shepard commits the galaxy's combined forces to deploying the Crucible in the Sol system against the Reapers, he requests clearance to board the Commander's ship. There, he signals the various fleets to mobilize, giving his pre-battle address to all the soldiers participating in the upcoming fight. Afterwards, Shepard and Hackett meet in holo-conference with Anderson, who reports that the Reapers had moved the Citadel above Earth and had closed the Ward arms, making it impossible for the Crucible to dock. Hackett then details the plan for Sword fleet to engage the Reapers while Hammer strike teams aid the Earth resistance in reaching the Conduit in London to teleport to the Citadel and unlock the Ward arms. The assembled fleets launch the all-out assault on Earth while Hackett and a couple of warships hang back to protect the Crucible, escorting it to the Citadel sometime during the heat of the fighting. Arriving in Earth's orbit, Hackett detects that Shepard had made it to the Citadel and orders all allied ships to defend the Crucible. However, when the Crucible successfully docks with the Citadel, the device fails to work immediately and Hackett loses all contact with Shepard. After Commander Shepard activates the Crucible during the battle for Earth, Hackett orders the fleets to retreat to a predesignated rendezvous point before the Crucible fires. Hackett relates how the Reapers were defeated. Even though the galaxy is devastated and the mass relays are severely damaged, Hackett is confident they can rebuild, but regrets that so many people will not be able to witness the future that Shepard made possible. Appearances in other media Quotes |-|Spoken by Hackett= [[w:c:masseffect:Mass_Effect|''Mass Effect]] *(about Shepard)'' "He proved himself during the Blitz, held off enemy forces on the ground long enough for reinforcements to arrive." [[w:c:masseffect:Mass_Effect_3|''Mass Effect 3]] *(to Shepard)'' "When you went up against Sovereign, there was no good reason to believe you'd win. But your crew didn't seem to care. They went along anyway. Your trip through the Omega-4 relay? That was a suicide mission if there ever was one. Yet there your crew was, standing beside you, proud to serve. Why? Because they believed in YOU, their leader! That's what I need now. Where we're taking them is likely to get pretty hairy, and I know you're the one who will get us to the other side." *''(rallying the Allied forces)'' "Never before have so many come together--from all quarters of the galaxy. But never before have we faced an enemy such as this. The Reapers will show us no mercy. We must give them no quarter. They will terrorize our populations. We must stand fast in the face of that terror. They will advance until our last city falls, but we will not fall. We will prevail. Each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming battle. Stand fast. Stand strong. Stand together. Hackett out." |-|Spoken about Hackett= |-|Conversations= Trivia *Admiral Hackett was not physically seen in the Mass Effect series until Arrival. *Lance Henriksen voiced Master Gnost-Dural for the Galactic Timeline on BioWare's Star Wars: The Old Republic website. *The Shadow Broker has files on Admiral Hackett which can be accessed aboard his ship. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Admirals Category:Recurring characters Category:Military Personnel